


Falling for each other

by xfimnotdone



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfimnotdone/pseuds/xfimnotdone
Summary: Remember that bedroom scene in Arcadia? What if that scene had gonefurther.smut? PURE SMUT!





	Falling for each other

Date: Monday, July 09, 2001 

Title: Falling For Each Other

Author: xfilesimnotdone

Category: MSR, S-POV, smut warning!One Bed

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: Arcadia, very small ones for Scully's abduction in season 2.

Summary: Remember that bedroom scene in Arcadia? What if that scene had gone  
further.smut? PURE SMUT!

Archiving: Yes, but please ask me first.

Disclaimer: The characters that appear on the x-files do not belong to me.  
They belong to CC, Fox and 1013 productions, 'nuff said.

Feedback: Yes please! xfilesimnotdone on tumblr

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Falling For Each Other

 

So I walk out of the bathroom and there he is, laying in my bed! Men! Well  
anyways he's rambling on about our case. The undercover one; where I am posing  
as Laura Petrie and he's Rob Petrie. Kooky names, you can definitely tell Mulder  
picked them! We're portraying a married couple, while investigating this small  
town and it's peticulars. 

As I step out, I pick up his shirt -which he conveniently left on my dresser,  
to bug the hell out of me- and I chuck it at him, hitting him square in the  
face. He removes it and keeps rambling.

"Compulsive neatness.or lack thereof. Have you noticed how  
everyone around here is obsessed with the neighborhood rules and CC n' R's?.You  
know what?! You fit in really well here,"

"And you don't?" I sighed at him, tired and frustrated with his  
living habits.

"Well, anyways tomorrow I have a sure fire way of testin' out my  
theory," he finished, as he laid his head on the soft pillow, "C'mon Laura.you  
know.we're married now," he patted the blankets beckoning me to come. He wiggled  
his eyebrows in suggestion, one in which I raised my eyebrow. Of course, I was  
partly putting on an act, stunned at his innuendo.

"Scully.Mulder goodnight," I reminded him just who he was talking  
to then, he stumbled up off of the bed and carried a pillow in his hand.

"The thrill is gone," he told me as he walked out of the room. I  
sighed once again walking over to the bed, as I sat, I flicked off the  
nightstand lamp and curled up on the blankets. Suddenly, I noticed Mulder's  
sent, still lingering on my sheets. It seduced my senses faster than I thought  
any scent could! 

I have always thought of Mulder as my best friend and my partner  
of course. As a lover, I dreamed of it all the time, but this undercover thing  
was really too close for comfort. I was afraid I'd blow my cover everytime I'd  
get near him. I think I'm falling for him, falling hard and I don't know how to  
stop it. Today, he almost kissed me at the Schroeder residence, just after  
dinner. Thank God I put on another one of my acts or I might have died right  
there on the scene. I really wanted to kiss him, even though it would have only  
been a peck to keep up appearances. I tossed and turned over these thoughts,  
feelings and emotions rising to the surface, just as they do anytime I have  
peace and quiet. Mulder plagues my dreams and it's almost frightening because  
I'm getting to the point where I can't even get him out of my mind. And every  
single little innocent touch during the course of the day sends me wild with  
desire.

Five minutes later, I hear my bedroom door opening. My heart began  
thumping, not knowing who it was, or why they had come. For all I know, it could  
be the mutant that supposedly killed Big Mike. Or could it be Mulder? Yes, it  
was him, I could see his shadow, dancing in the nightlight shinning from the  
bathroom.

"Mulder?" I asked quickly sitting up from my bed, pulling the  
sheets up, protectively around me.

"Yeah.I'm sorry, this is the only bathroom. You don't mind do  
you?" he asked as he stepped into the bathroom doorway.

"No, but why all the sudden the consideration? You've been  
treating this place like you own it anyway," I quipped, still frustrated with  
him.

"I'm sorry. I admit it, I like playing house," he smiled as he  
closed the bathroom door. The house was still and quiet, yet the wind blew  
outside making weird howling noises. It gave me goosebumps and I tried to focus  
on something else. Then I heard a loud stream of liquid. It was Mulder going to  
the bathroom and I had a very hard time suppressing my giggles. Then the thought  
of it occurred, that he was not only eight feet away from me with his pants  
down! Finally, he finished and flushed, then I heard the toilet lid hit the  
bowl. He finally listened! 

He opened the bathroom door and my eyes darted up at him as he  
shut off the light. Then I got up, pushing the covers back. He stopped in his  
tracks to see what I was about to do, when I walked right passed him into the  
bathroom, flicking on the light. I glanced at the toilet and then back at him.

"You learn fast," I joked and shut the door. I moistened a wash  
cloth, preparing to wipe off my beauty mask. It was bright green, hideous  
looking and I had bought a new brand. It wasn't a brand I was too fond of but I  
decided to try something new. It smelled funny and was very goopy, so there I  
was, taking it off. At least Mulder wouldn't make fun of me anymore. I finished  
up and proceeded back into my bedroom, crawling in the sheets, which  
unfortunately weren't cool anymore.

I lay there for a moment and notice that I am not alone. Mulder  
was right beside me, starring into my eyes. It was a freaky sensation as my eyes  
adjusted to his in the pitch dark.

"Jesus Mulder! What are you doing in here!" I sat up quickly,  
surprised at his presence.

"Do you really mind? That couch really sucks!" he answered and sat  
up with me.

"No.yes.no I don't mind! But you startled me!" I exclaimed and sat  
hugging my knees to my chest.

"Just lay back down and get some sleep. We have a lot of work to  
do tomorrow," Mulder suggested as he curled back underneath the blankets,  
leaving me sitting there, confused. I lay back down and closed my eyes. As I  
wiggled to get comfortable, I realized how small a full size bed really was, for  
two people that is. I was so close to bumping my buttocks into his every time I  
moved! I could feel the tension; I was beginning to get nervous. How in the  
world does he expect me to sleep when he's in my bed? It's been so long since  
I've had a man in my bed and for God's sake, he happens to be a man I've wanted  
for such a long time!

I snuggled into my pillow trying so hard not to breathe in his  
scent. It was so manly, so comforting, so Mulder. I could hear him breathing and  
I wanted so bad to cuddle up with him.

"Scully?" he called as he turned his head over his shoulder to try  
and get a glimpse of me.

"Yes?" I ask, timid; afraid that I might loose my cool at any  
second.

"This case.I know you don't think I'm taking it seriously, but I  
am. It's just the temptation here, I know you feel it,"

"What kind of temptation?" I asked, not exactly sure as to what he  
is referring to.

"The temptation.of pretending. It's amusing and fun, but it can  
easily get out of hand and I want you to be aware of that," he admitted, knowing  
what he felt inside.

"Out of hand you mean.like?" I stopped, feeling a flush come over  
my face as my thoughts wondered to less intellectual images.

"I mean like.sex," he whispered, obviously shy and worried about  
my reaction.

"Yes, that does happen between some Agents undercover," I manage a  
cover up the embarrassment.

"That's not what I mean Scully," Mulder sighed, frustrated that he  
wasn't getting through to me. But truly, he was.

"I know what you mean Mulder," I whispered, holding very still as  
if I'd miss anything he might whisper next. 

"Would that be a bad thing?" he questioned as he moved onto his  
back, starring at the ceiling. I was half on my side, half on my back, starring  
at the floor.

"Well, not necessarily. I'm not sure I understand what you're  
asking," I asked confused about his motives.

"I mean.if that were to happen to us, would you be upset?"

"If that happened to us.I don't know what I'd feel like. But I  
don't think my emotions would entail 'upset'," I answered truthfully, while  
trying to swallow a lump in my throat. There was an awkward pause for a moment  
and I spoke again, trying to ease the tension, "Would you be upset?"

"No.I wouldn't. I was just wondering,"

"Why do you wonder about that?" I asked lamely, wanting to get  
more information out of him.

"I wonder about a lot of things. Most of them more general and  
linked in other categories,"

"Are we a category?" I asked, wondering exactly what he thought  
about 'us'.

"Yes we are," he sighed, as if it were a difficult one that  
troubled him a lot.

"Tell me the real reason you didn't want to sleep on the couch?" I  
whispered, still laying still as I could ever be, yet my muscles were flexing  
and pushing so hard, trying to keep from shaking in nervousness.

"I think you know why.the same reason we're having this  
conversation," he mumbled.

"Why are we having this conversation?" I asked, partly afraid of  
his answer. I lick my lips cautiously, anticipating his response. 

"I-I just need to know how you feel.before I do something I may  
regret," he answered honestly. I didn't know what to say, but I knew I had to  
say something. Mulder noticed my inability to communicate so he turned over on  
his side so that he was facing me once again.

"Why now?" I whispered, feeling little salty tears welling up in  
my eyes, I blinked them away and looked at him.

"Well.because I can't take this anymore. We joke around it all the  
time and after awhile it's just too demanding to fight it,"

"Fight what?" I replied in an emotional voice. I needed to hear it  
out loud, I needed it to be spelled out for me, because he's right. We joke  
around it and sometimes I really don't know when to take him seriously.

"Fighting this attraction. We've been partners for six years and  
from the moment I laid eyes on you.I -just," Mulder stopped, unable to find the  
words. He searched my eyes, but once again I had no idea how to respond to that,  
"I tried so hard Scully. I tried to not let you in my heart, I tried to shut you  
out the first year we worked together. But when they took you away from me, I  
went crazy! After that.you felt the tension between us, I know you did. But we  
kept joking about it and ignoring it. I'm tired of ignoring it,"

"I-I feel the same way," I whispered agreeing.

"The reason for now.because today really put me over the edge.  
Just being around you, being domesticated or playing house, it was enjoyable. I  
was tired of not telling you just what I felt. It felt like lying and I'd never  
lie to you," Mulder confessed, just as a tear fell from the corner of my eye.

"Mulder.I-," I stopped, completely forgetting what I was going to  
say as I got lost in his mood changing eyes. Suddenly, I was all too aware of  
his presence. His hand had slipped to my hipbone, cupping it and holding me  
still. My hands were pressed against his chest Our eyes had totally adjusted to the light and he was now starring into  
mine with purpose. My breathing was labored, as was his, but I tried to keep the  
noise from escaping my throat.

"I want to make love to you," he whispered, searching my eyes for  
acceptance. 

"Oh God," I breathed, another tear falling from my eye onto his  
hand that was lying on the bed next to my face. I pushed him away and got out of  
bed, making sure my back was to him, "I can't do this," I cried.

"Scully," I heard him say while he rustled around in the sheets,  
apparently getting up, "You don't want this?" he asked, standing behind me.

"No, I do! It's just-,"

"Then what is it? You can tell me," he encouraged as he put both  
of his hands on my shoulders.

"It's just happening so fast Mulder. It's been so long for me  
and.all of the sudden here you are in my bed! I have the right to be confused  
don't I?" I questioned, tears strolling down my face, painting hot streams on my  
white skin.

"Yes, you do. I know you're confused, but maybe if you go with  
your heart here, you won't be so confused in the morning," he suggested. Mulder  
slid his hands down my arms slowly, creating a shiver that ran through me. He  
lowered his head to my neck and began kissing the sensitive areas there. My  
reaction was a typical one, since it tickled; I threw my head back and it fell  
into the grove of his shoulder and neck. 

"Muullderr," I breathed, "I think I'm in love with you," I gasped  
out as my hands found his hair and pressed, keeping his face to my neck.

"I know I'm in love with you," he murmured and began sucking my  
tender flesh. I turned my head a little and began kissing his earlobe,  
especially that spot just behind his ear that I always dreamed about. 

His hands had moved to cupping my hips again, occasionally sliding one hand  
over the soft swell of my belly. Mulder's head slowly moved up as he kissed my  
jawline and continued, seeking my throbbing lips. I moved too, expecting him to  
reach my lips faster if I helped him. Finally, I touched my lips to his, slowly  
sucking his plump bottom lip into my mouth. He groaned softly as he played with  
my lips, pushing and tugging, swirling his head in different directions looking  
for a comfortable angle. He finally slowed once he'd found one and there, he  
tried to enter his tongue into my mouth. Mulder let his wet hot tongue trail  
along my lips, licking the creases at the edges of my mouth. Then I gasped  
slightly, which allowed him to get to my teeth. He slid his tongue along my  
gums, creating one of the most erotic sensations I had ever felt, up until this  
point in my life. I couldn't take it anymore and I opened my mouth fully,  
darting my tongue out and devouring his with every ounce of my being.

Mulder let one hand drift up to hold my neck as I twisted in his arms so that  
I was facing him, instead of the awkward position I had found myself in. Then he  
began pulling me to the bed by my hips, not breaking the kiss. I could hear the  
blood thumping in my ears and the urge for release pooling in my panties. I  
started little whimpers and for some reason I could not stop them. It sounded  
ridiculous, I'm sure, but he didn't seem to mind. It made him moan more and our  
breathing increased, sharp breathless intakes of air as we pushed our tongues in  
and out of one another's mouth, massaging and toying with our new discovery.

His legs hit the edge of the bed but he didn't stop. He let himself fall,  
pulling me down on top of him. I was completely stunned for a moment as my hands  
pressed hard against his firm chest. The kiss had parted and there we were,  
starring into each other's eyes again. There were million conversations flying  
through the air in forms of thought and emotions. Our legs were already a  
tangled mess and I could oddly feel his tenting erection pressing into my belly.  
I think Mulder sensed my hesitation, it *had* been a long time for me. He slowly  
pushed me over on the bed, so that he was lying on top of me instead. I was much  
more comfortable with this, less pressure on me since I knew I couldn't even  
form coherent sentences anymore. He looked at me with such desire that it made  
my heart jump out of my chest in anticipation. Finally, I couldn't take the  
starring anymore, as well as the profound noise we were both making from  
breathing. Our chests heaved together and he smoothed my hair away from my  
shoulder. I reached down by his waist, pulling up the hem of his t-shirt until  
it bunched at his underarms. My hands gently stroked his muscled chest as I did  
so, then he grew impatient. Sitting up on top of me, Mulder drew his hands to  
the shirt and ripped it up over his head. I watched his arms flex as he let it  
fall to the floor then returning them to my face. 

Mulder caressed the side of my cheek with the pad of his thumb, tenderly  
treating me like a child. It was sweet, but nothing I could take at this point  
during a sexual act. I started tugging at his boxers and he got the hint then.  
He lowered his head and began kissing me again as his fingers pushed and pulled  
at the buttons on my pajamas. Once he had the buttons all separated, he let his  
middle finger drift down my chest, starting at my throat and moving along  
between the valley of my breasts, until he reached my navel. Mulder smoothed his  
hand across my belly, pushing the fabric aside, revealing to him my swollen  
breasts with hard throbbing nipples.

"Touch me," I begged as I pulled away from a kiss, looking straight into his  
eyes. My hands gripped him at the base of his neck where I played with little  
tiny locks of hair that had the tendency to curl up around his ears when he  
sweats. He put one arm around my back, pulling my body up into a semi-sitting  
position, until he was able to push the top off of my shoulders. He ripped it  
out from under me and tossed it on the floor, never breaking eye contact with  
me. Then he kissed me again as his hand came up and greedily tugged at my  
nipples then rolling my whole globe in the palm of his hand, squeezing and  
kneading them until I felt some relief. I whimpered at his touch and moaned into  
his mouth as he moved his hands down to my waist, tugging on my panties. I  
arched up into his palm and he got the hint that I wanted him *there*.

I got inpatient myself and put my hands down his boxers, pulling on his  
buttocks, pushing his body into mine so that his erection was constantly pressed  
against my body. I felt him jerk his hips as he began to thrust into my belly,  
desperately trying to hang on. He broke our kiss for air and he moved his red  
lips to my breasts, kissing at first and then biting gently at my tight nipples.  
I whimpered some more, biting my lips from nearly screaming.

"You taste so good," he mumbled as he took as much of my breasts into his  
mouth as he could. My hands tugged on his head and held him there for a few  
moments and then they returned to his boxers, which I was still desperately  
trying to remove.

"Mulder please," I begged once again pushing the fabric off of his hips. He  
leaned off of me slightly and we both removed our underwear in an attempt to get  
closer to what we both wanted. I looked down at his erection with amazement, it  
was straining towards his belly button, very long and relatively thick. I licked  
my lips, preparing to pounce on him, but he stopped me. He touched my moist lips  
with his finger and nodded 'no'. I gave him a questioning look and he pushed my  
shoulders back down on the bed. The next thing I knew his fingers were heading  
south, dancing across my skin in a teasing manner until he skimmed over my nest  
of auburn curls. I could feel the cold, damp wetness that had spread out over my  
pubic hair. I was embarrassingly wet and it was such a turn on to me as well as  
him, to be that ready for him. Mulder pushed two fingers through my folds,  
pressing hard and making my body jolt and arch up to him. He easily slid his  
fingers into my entrance and pushed them in as far as possible, making me scream  
out for a moment and then grip his shoulder.

"Now! Please.I.can't.take.this..oh God!" I mumbled lightly as I threw my head  
into his shoulder. He held me to him with one hand behind my back, the other was  
probing my wet insides as I whimpered, furiously and violently shaking in his  
arms.

"Oh God baby, you're so gorgeous!" I heard him shout as he kept pushing his  
sopping wet fingers into me.

"Mulder please.now!" I yelled, frustrated. I pulled his fingers out of me and  
then let go of his hand. He put his fingers in his mouth and mine fell open at  
the shock of what he'd just done. Mulder was literally tasting me, at first it  
was repulsive, but then I found it arousing as the scent of my sex filled the  
air between us. No one had ever done that to me, it was an exciting new  
adventure. But I was focused on more important matters, the precum on the end of  
Mulder's swollen penis.

I used my thumb, pushing the fluid around his engorged sex until he was  
whimpering himself. I grabbed his shaft with purpose pulling and tugging up,  
feeling his blood throbbing through his veins to keep him hard. Before I  
understood why, his hands had clamped over mine and stilled my motions.

"You've got to stop.I.I'm gonna come," he breathed out, looking into my eyes,  
"Let me make love to you," he whispered and then took my mouth with his as we  
both fell back onto the bed completely. My hand guided him inside me and I felt  
him push me to my limits, a place where no man was ever able to fill. 

"Oh God, please..move! Faster," I requested with frustration. He began to  
thrust, our bellies touching with every stroke, my arms holding his back,  
pressing him against me so that my breasts were crushed against his chest. His  
forearms held him, his fists were pushed into the mattress as he pumped himself  
into me. I could feel the sweat dripping off of his brow and down his neck,  
making his hair damp and curly at the bottoms. As he settled into a rhythmic  
pattern, I became a noisy moaning lover. Something I never used to do, but it  
felt so overwhelming that I could not stop the noises. Nor he, as with each  
thrust nearing relief, he'd grunt and groan until my walls began to tighten  
around his shaft. He penetrated me harder and harder until his release came in a  
thundering stream of hot liquid. It filled me too quickly and it began running  
down the insides of my thighs, painting a sticky path as Mulder collapsed onto  
me. 

My hands combed through his moist locks of hair as he lay between my breasts.  
His breathing slowed but blew on my nipples keeping them erect and throbbing. I  
was still shaking, holding him as close to me as possible. His head lifted about  
five minutes later and he touched his lips to mine. He made it very sensual and  
intimate, pulling and tugging on my damp lips and then passionate with tongues  
and teeth colliding. We "made out" for God only knows how long, until our eyes  
just couldn't hold out any longer. His head drifted back to my chest and we fell  
asleep, curled together, still connected.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good morning," Mulder smiled as he lifted his head off of my  
breasts. I had some back pain from not moving from such a position all night  
long, but nonetheless I was content.

"Morning," I smiled as he kissed my lips for a moment.

"We should've done that a long time ago," he mentioned as he  
turned over on his back and pulled his flaccid penis from my body. I winced at  
the soreness but then settled back down in the bed, closing my stiff legs, "Are  
you still confused?"

" No, I'm not. And.I do agree we should have done that a very long  
time ago!" I nodded as I pulled the covers up around myself, "You  
were.wonderful,"

"You were, ugh so good! I've wanted you for so long Scully,"

"Well, now we don't have to hide anymore. But we do need to keep  
this situation between us. You don't want Skinner or the whole FBI to catch wind  
of this," I explained as I pulled my panties from the floor with one arm reached  
over the bed. I inspected them and decided I was not putting them back on.

"I couldn't agree more. I do want this to happen again Scully, I  
love you," he mentioned as he leaned to kiss my back and my neck.

"You don't have to worry about that, it will happen again.  
Probably very soon, it was incredible. I love you too," I answered as I stood  
up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, surprised.

"As much as I'd love to stay and in bed and cuddle and make love  
all day.we need to get this case solved. So I'm driving out to San Diego to get  
that evidence analyzed," I told him as I stepped into the bathroom to clean up. 

"Ahhh okay. I guess we'll do that the next time huh?" Mulder  
mumbled, disappointed as he began dressing.

"Definitely!" I answered with a smile as I turned on the shower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I had left the house in my rented van on my way to the San Diego  
police department. Meanwhile I left Mulder home to "test" out his theory. 

"Bring it on!" Mulder chided as he placed a pink flamingo in our  
front lawn and waited for something to happen. 

The End!!!


End file.
